The fire
by Guardian of knowledge
Summary: Yugi falls asleep while studying, and he forgets something VERY important. Yami must save him, whatever the costs! Yaoi confession between Yami and Yugi. Yaoi


Hi again!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**!!! I'm just writing for fun and I didn't make any money for writing this.

I'd like **REVIEWS**, and loads of 'em! And please check out my next stories to!

Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and please tell me if there is any major!

-This is my second fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as my first. If there even is someone out there reading my works …

*dead quiet*

*sigh*

Silver-phantom-wolf: - Hey! At least I'm here!

- AWWW!*Hugs* Thanks for reading my fics! ^_^

This story is about when a fire breaks out in the game shop. Yugi is in there and Yami rescues him, but what are the costs of recovery? And what will the injuries uncover?

This is a Yaoi confession between Yami and Yugi!

Sorry for all you who don't like them together, but I couldn't help myself; they are so darn cute together!

A/N = Authors note

"…….." = Yugi talking

"" …….. "" = Yami talking

- ……. = other people talking

*….* = Sounds

/ Before the "= Person thinking

As in the most of my series Yami has his own body, and don't ask why, cuz he just has!

Well, I don't have anything more to tell, so on with the story!

Yugi opened the door to the game shop and kicked of his shoes. He sighed of exhaustion and dropped his schoolbag on the floor, walking into the house.

"Yami! I'm ho-… Oh, I forgot … "Yugi said to himself.

Yami had asked to take extra lessons in English at school to improve his reading. He had learnt the language when he and Yugi had shared their knowledge and mind; however his spelling wasn't that great, so he always was out a little longer on Wednesdays to take extra spelling lessons. Yugi was grateful that Yami tried to fit in the 20th century. To be 5000 years and from ancient Egypt isn't exactly normal, and there were much for Yami to get used to. He and his friends had got used to villains destroying the world and agent pharaohs living inside someone, but the rest of the world would be a little harder to trust with such weird secrets.

Yugi laughed and pulled out of his thoughts as a yawn escaped his mouth.

They had had a math and biology test at school today and he had been up studying **all **night.

- Welcome home Yugi!

Yugi turned his head and saw his grandpa coming out from the kitchen.

"Oh, hi grandpa!" Yugi said and smiled as he hung of his school uniform jacket on the hook next to the door.

- How are you? You seem exhausted, grandpa said and when he saw the dark bags under Yugi's eyes.

"" It's ok gramps. I'm just a little tired, that's all!"" Yugi said as another yawn escaped him.

- If you're tired, you should go to bed! Grandpa said and patted Yugi on the back as he started to lead his tired grandson towards the stairs.

"But I got to eat something and then I need to do my homework …" Yugi argued but grandpa interrupted.

- I'll put some toast in the toaster while you get up to do your homework, and then when you're done you can eat it and then go to sleep. Now up you go! grandpa said and pushed Yugi up the stairs and gave him his schoolbag.

"Ok. Thank you gramps!" Yugi said and walked up the rest of the stair.

- No problem, but I need to go to that archeology fair soon, so you got make the sandwiches by yourself! Solomon exclaimed after his grandson.

"OK!" Yugi answered and closed the door to his room.

/" Where should I start: Maths, English …?"/ Yugi thought as pulled his books out of the schoolbag and sat down at his desk.

The desk was full of papers and duelmonsters cards and in one of the corners there was a photo in a decorated frame.

"In a weird way, all the things on this desk remind me of me and Yami!" Yugi thought and examined all the things closely.

The cards reminded him of their duels ofcourse. They didn't fight as seriously as they had done against their foes; they just played for fun and wrote down new strategies they figured out, as a result all the papers.

The picture was of him and Yami in the park about 2 months ago; when they celebrated Yami's 19th birthday. They had eaten cake and just sat under a tree; enjoying the sunshine and talking memories.

Yugi pulled out of his thoughts and pushed the papers and cards aside and the books down in front of him.

He sat down on the chair and opened his English book and started to read the pages 67 – 82 as addressed by the teacher.

- I'll go now Yugi! And don't forget the toasts! he heard his grandpa exclaim and then a slam in the door made his departure. Yugi couldn't hear it, but he knew his grandpa and locked the game shop.

"Well, I got to read these pages before I go down there." Yugi said and returned his exhausted eyes to the book.

A soft pop and one of the toasts popped up; however the other one had been placed a little to the side and got stuck at the edge of the iron cover, hanging against the burning wires inside.

Black smoke and a smell of burned toast were spreading in the kitchen.

Yugi had now read half of the pages, and his thoughts had started to blur together because of the exhaustion.

/"Uhm … so … dizzy …"/ Yugi thought as the text blurred in front of his eyes.

/" Homework … can wait … a little … l-longer …"/ Yugi thought and his head fell down on the strive pages and his eyelids fell closed.

Yami opened his locker and put the notebook on the pile of schoolbooks he had stacked in there.

"" Finally! This day has been worse than usual!"" Yami thought as he slammed the locker and started to run down the corridor.

His spelling lessons where often long and tiring, but he went to them anyway … for his and Yugi's sake, and as he saw it; he started to get a grip on it! Yugi always talked to him through the mindlink and pulled some jokes when the teachers chattering got unbearable, but today Yugi hadn't contacted him at all. Yami had tried to contact him, but hadn't got any response.

He wasn't especially worried for his hikari, because he knew Yugi had been up studying for the tests, and therefore it didn't surprise him if he was sleeping by now.

He pulled out of his thoughts and noticed that he was already on his way home. He hadn't even needed to think about where to go; his feet had led him to the game shop so many times he never needed to think about it anymore.

He let his feet lead while his mind was still around Yugi.

""I can't figure how all these people can endure me; needing to show me how and what things work and mean all the time, but at least Yugi is patient with me ... and understanding …*sigh*… I wish I could tell him how I truly feel about him …""

The smoke turned even blacker and a small fire started to eat the now burned piece of toast.

The fire spread into the toaster, out the cables and onto the counter, and soon; the whole kitchen was embraced in flames…

Yami finally pulled out of his thoughts and got to act; again trying to contact Yugi with the mindlink.

/"" Yugi! Are you there …?""/

No response.

/"" Are you asleep!?""/

No response, not even an anry mumbling or anything, just dead quiet. Yami felt panic rising in his mind.

/"" **YUGI**!!!""/

Still no response.

/"" He isn't waking up …?! I've got a **really** bad feeling about this …""/

Yami stopped and closed his eyes and concentrated really hard to make a 'body-switch'; a manoeuvre similar to the mind switch. (A/N: Let me explain that) When he were a part of Yugi he could just switch minds with him and feel exactly what he felt, but now when he had his own body he really needed to concentrate to feel what Yugi felt at that moment.

He concentrated and opened his (or to rightly say Yugi's) eyes and looked around. The whole world was grey and foggy and it smelled … dusty … smoky!

His body was limp and felt heavy like lead. With a whimper, his body swayed and fell of the chair.

He lost his grip and opened his (own) eyes again and shook his head in confusion.

/"" Smoke!? I don't understand … did I do something wrong? Or maybe it was a glitch in our mindlink …""/

The sound of sirens caught his attention and he looked to his right when a fire truck swung by on the street.

/"" Oh Ra! What if …!?

A horrible image passed through his mind like thunder from a blue sky.

/"" **Please** don't turn right …""/ Yami begged. (A/N: DISNEY FTW! XD)

But that was what it did and Yami froze with fear.

"" OH RA!!! YUGI!!!"" Yami screamed and started to run after the firetruck.

He had **never** ran that fast, **never** felt so determined, **NEVER** been so focused in his entire life. He could feel himself run even faster than the fire truck approached.

The only thing he could think about was his hikari … his light …partner… aibou …

Yugi…

He ran in what seemed like forever before he could see the game shop appearing in front of him, and the whole building was up to the roof in flames. Yami hesitated a moment before he started to run again.

/""**There are no time for fear or hesitation; Yugi's life depend on it!**""/ Yami thought as he caught up his speed again.

At just the same time the fire truck arrived and firemen jumped out; starting to drag out long hoses, but one of them spotted Yami running towards the door. The fireman ran after and grabbed the teens shoulder; stopping him in his tracks.

- It's ok kid! The neighbour who called said that the man who lives here left an hour ago.

Yami turned around and looked at the man with a stare that could murder, which made the man shriek a little, but he didn't loose his grip.

"" There lives a boy here too … Yugi … **AND HE IS IN THERE**!!!"" Yami screamed and gave a hard punch in the man's face. The man let go immediately and Yami ran too the door.

"" **DAMN DOOR**!"" Yami yelled when he felt the door being locked.

He looked around, panicking with every passing second.

/"" Whait!? Where was Yugi when I did the body-switch?!""/ He said to himself and started to run around the house in search for a way to enter while he tryed to figure it out.

/"" His room…? I **got to** find a way in there!""/

Ha ran around the house; finding the fire ladder on the back of the house and he climbed up. The ladder leaded to the hallway window upstairs and he smashed the window with his elbow and jumped into the burning building.

Flames were spreading up the stairs and black smoke filled every corner of the hallway.

For a second Yami got so overwhelmed by the heat and the thick smoke that he couldn't breathe and he fell to the floor.

"" I can't give up! Yugi life depends on me!"" Yami said with determination and started to crawl down the hallway.

"" YUGI! *cough* YU - *coughing* YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"" Yami screamed.

He searched the right wall to find the door to the bedroom. When he finally did, he reached up and pressed the handle down.

The black smoke had zippered through the spring in the door, and the room was already filled with the dark smoke, clouding Yami's sight.

/"" Got to … find …Y-Yugi …""/ Yami thought as he felt dizziness closing in on him and making his sight blur.

He started to crawl again and searched the floor at the bed and the closet, but didn't find his light.

/"" If he isn't here … I'll …""/ Yami thought as he felt the world spin furiously.

He suddenly felt his palm touching something soft and warm that was lying on the floor. He examined it closer as he suddenly felt the soft skin of Yugi's hand. It was icy cold despite all the heat, and the colour was almost snow white.

/"" Oh Ra!""/ Yami thought as he took both the hands and pulled its owner onto his back.

The fire had now spread to the open doorway and was closing in on the two on the floor.

Yami climbed up onto Yugi's desk and opened the skylight right over them and pulled himself up onto the roof of the game shop.

/"" Almost … safe ""/ Yami gasped and the world started to spin again.

He started to slide down the angled roof with Yugi still hanging limp on his back.

The roof ended and he they fell a few feet and landed in a bush on the back of the house.

Yami got out of the branches and put Yugi down on the soft grass, the cold outside breeze sweeping a few blonde bangs onto the cold, white face.

Yugi laid limp in the soft grass; not giving a sigh of any life at all. Yami laid his head on Yugi's chest; he could only hear a mere hiss that was supposed to be his breath.

/"" Oh Ra … **no** …""/ Yami thought and he felt tears running down his cheeks and took Yugi's limp body in his embrace

He felt the millennium puzzle squeezed between them and he pulled away as an idea hit him.

/"" If I use the puzzles power to heal Yugi, he will be fully recovered! But I'm exhausted and if I try to use magic … it may take me over the edge of my endurance …""/ Yami hesitated, but then saw Yugi take another strained breath and he knew he had to do it, even if it might take his own life in the process.

/"" I might die … but then I will die in happiness … because I would know that Yugi is safe …""/ Yami said with sorrow-filled determination.

/""… I'm ready …""/ He thought and laid Yugi down and raised his hands over Yugi's chest.

He concentred with all his powers and a bright light emerged from his ands and flowed into Yugi's body. After a while; the colour of Yugi's skin returned and the boy slowly opened his eyes.

"Yami …!? What …!" Yugi said, but it was to late to ask.

"" _I'm so sorry Yugi_ …"" Yami gasped with sorrow and collapsed.

"**YAMI**!"

Yugi pulled Yami's limp body of his and sat up.

"What's happening!?" Yugi said and looked around, confused by all the sudden actions.

He froze with fear when he saw the game shop burning from ground to roof.

"I forgot the toast …" Yugi said with sorrow and anger.

But how did he get out here …? …Yami!

His eyes returned to Yami's unconscious body

/" He saved me …"/ Yugi thought, but he soon noticed something of great importance;

/" He… ISN'T BREATHING!"/ Yugi exclaimed and felt the panic rise inside him.

He took Yami's cold hand in his and held his fingers against the pale wrist; only feeling a minimal pulsating.

"Yami?! **Please** Yami; **Wake up**!!!" Yugi screamed and he felt tears gather in his eyes when Yami didn't show any sign of life.

/" No … Dear Gods: **NO**!!! Not Yami…!"/ Yugi thought as he touched Yami's pale cheek.

Yami's facial expressions twitched as he drew one last shuddered breath … then silence spread and Yami's head tilted to the side.

Yugi gasped and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Now he knew there were no hope … his Yami was gone …

Yami had sacrificed himself … to save him…

Yugi felt the tears leave his eyes and travel down his cheeks to fall down on Yami's burned school uniform.

/" I will never forgive myself for this … It was all my fault … It's not fair …"/ Yugi thought. He felt limp inside … He had no meaning to live anymore … no more hope in his heart … no happiness left in his soul … Because Yami was now gone … forever.

Two firemen had spotted them and had run to the duo.

Once one of the firemen saw which it was, he stopped in his tracks.

/- Wait a minute … that boy punched me before! Or was it the other?! Those two are **extremely** alike; they could be twins! / he thought and glared between the two for a second.

His college was already at the boys; talking in his radio.

- We need an ambulance, and quick! One of the boys here seems to be seriously injured … or worse …, the fireman said and looked at the two frie- … no, they were **twins**!

He sat down at the unconscious boy on the ground and picked him up to carry him to the ambulance waiting, while the other fireman (who had snapped out of it) walked and sat down at the other boy.

- Don't worry; we'll take care of your brother, but we got to know what happened. Can you tell me…? the fireman asked and placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

The boy was still, just staring at the ground with floods of tears running down his face.

/- He must bee in shock after seeing his brother d -. No, being that -…/ the fireman thought as he tried figure in what condition the other was in, and for some reason; he prayed to the gods that the boy wasn't dead.

- It's ok kid. Just come with me and I'll call your grandpa, he said and took the boy in his arms and started to carry him to the fire trucks.

He could feel the boy shake in his arms but he didn't knew how to comfort the little, so he simply carried the boy to the truck and sat him down

He was surprised when an old man stormed towards him and sat down at the young boy's side.

- I assume you are the boy's grandfather! he said and the old man nodded.

- Has he got any injuries?! The elder asked and looked the boy over.

- Not what I can see, but his twin just got to the hospital and seemed to be in a very critical condition, he reported.

First the old man seemed confused, but then he could see realisation appear in those plum-colored eyes, and with it a deep concerned gasp escaped the elder's mouth.

- Your grandson is in deep shock right now, so I think we should -… the fireman said, but got interrupted by the man taking the boy in his arms.

- I'll take care of him! he said and started to walk away from the scene and towards a car.

The fireman just stood there for a while, confused by the sudden abandon from the old man and the grandson.

/- He seems to know what to do, so I'll just leave them alone. / he thought and returned to help his colleges.

Solomon put Yugi down in the front seat of his car carefully and looked back at the burned game shop.

The fire was now extinguished, and the game shop was not more than a little burned on the inside, witch confused the old man greatly. But he didn't have time to think about miracles now, right now all he wanted was that his grandson would speak to him.

He walked around and sat down in the driver's seat and turned so he faced Yugi.

- Yugi, please tell me what happened …, he said with calming and caressed Yugi's cheek in hope of comforting him.

Yugi suddenly cried out and threw himself into his grandpa's open arms.

Solomon held his grandson tight and caressed his hair while the young teenager cried and sobbed in his arms.

After half an hour, Yugi pulled away and looked at his grandfather with bloodshot eyes.

- Yugi; I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened, so please tell me what happened …, the elder begged and looked into his Yugi's amethyst eyes.

Yugi sobbed heavily but then started to give an explanation between depressed hiccups:

- I fell asleep when I made my homework … and I think the toaster caught fire … Yami saved my life … but it … it … **took his own in the process**! Yugi burst out and started to cry harder than ever before.

Solomon gasped and looked at his grandson and that begged that he had heard wrong.

- A-are you sure Yugi? The firemen only said he was in critical condition …, he said and Yugi looked up on him.

- I-I-I can try to feel him through our m-mindlink … Yugi said with a small sparkle of hope in his voice and the elder nodded rapidly.

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might; hoped with all his heart, that he would feel Yami's presence.

And … **he did**! It was weak, but still alive!

He didn't shed any more tears, but great fear was still in his eyes.

Solomon could see the hope sparkle in Yugi's eyes that signalised that Yami was still with them.

- Lets go to the hospital! he said and started the car when received a small nod from Yugi.

After half an hour they were in front of the Domino hospital and they both jumped out of the car and ran through the hospital doors.

The woman who stood in the reception had just put down the phone and welcomed the two with a smile.

- We are here for Yami Muto, Solomon said and the nurse searched on her computer.

- Ah, yes. You must be his family? she said with assuming when she saw the similarity between the picture of Yami on the desktop and the boy standing behind the counter.

- Yes, I'm his … twin brother. How is he?! Yugi said when he saw the glances the woman sent him.

- He's getting steadier. He has been recovering by every passing minute, so he should be ok, the nurse said and flashed him a reassuring smile.

Yugi felt a stone with the weight of the world lift from his shoulders and he uttered a deep sigh of relief.

- You can't see him right now, but if he keeps up his recovering and awakes; you would be able to talk to him in about half an hour! the nurse said happily and showed the two that they could sit down at the sofa and wait. Solomon and Yugi sat down on the sofa and waited.

Solomon could feel that his grandson was still worried about his dark, but the mood had lightened up greatly when since they received the good news

- You have to explain two things to me Yugi, because I have no idea what you two have done, Solomon said jokingly to light up Yugi's worried mind.

"What things? I don't understand what you mean …" Yugi said and frowned in confusion. He hadn't caught all the actions in his previous depression.

- For the first: How can it come that our house is still standing practically unharmed when it just have burned? And how can it come you don't have a single burn mark after being inside that burning inferno? Solomon asked, because he had absolutely no idea about either. But he was really happy that both of them had happened.

Yugi looked at him and actually tried to smile when he answered.

"I think booth of them is Yami's deeds. For the first, I can guess he used his shadow magic to save what was left of our home when he came in to save me, and I'm pretty sure he will try to replace all our things when we get back home … As for the second …" Yugi gulped before he answered "… I think he healed me when he saw I was fading away, and with that he went over the edge of his endurance." Yugi said and went quiet again.

- Yugi … You shall be happy that you have a friend like Yami. He is a friend that would sacrifice his life for you without even thinking, Solomon said with sorrow but at the same time with relief.

"**That was what he did**!!! And now he may be taken away from me …, Yugi screamed, but the last words turned into whispers and sobs as he turned away from his grandpa and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Solomon regretted that he had mentioned Yami in the first place and embraced his grandson.

- I'm **so** sorry Yugi … I didn't mean to upset you by talking about Ya- … your dark like that, Solomon said with excuse in his voice.

- It wasn't your fault … I overreacted … I'm sorry … I'm just so worried about him …, Yugi said and sobbed and laid his head back on his knees and his grandpa patted him on his back.

Suddenly s voice spoke up and the two in the sofa shrugged by the surprise.

- Yami is awake now! You can go to visit him now! the nurse said and smiled brightly.

Yugi suddenly looked up and gave an excited squeak and looked at his grandpa to assure that he had heard right.

- Yes, my boy, Solomon said and smiled as his grandson dashed up from the sofa and started to run down the corridor.

- Room 236! the nurse exclaimed after him.

Solomon could feel delight fill him, mixed with relief that Yami was going to be al right.

/- It's best that I leave them alone. I'm sure they'll need to talk alone for a while …/ he thought and smiled.

Yugi felt himself fill with all kinds of emotions; Happiness, relief, sorrow and anger mixed all together in an inner chaos as he ran through the endless hallways.

He looked with tear-filled eyes at all the doors, seeking for the right name and number.

He suddenly stopped when he saw the right sign on one of the doors.

/" Room 236 … Yami …"/ Yugi thought and he lifted his hand slowly and pushed down the handle and the door pushed open.

He gasped and covered his mouth as he felt tears gather in his eyes at the sight in front of him.

Yami was lying on a cold, white hospital bed; hoses with liquid stuck into his arm and the machine for heartbeat made a slow, irregular beep every two seconds (a little to slow to be normal).

Yami's eyes were half open and he looked up at the visitor with a tired glance.

Yugi felt his stomach wrench and he felt sick seeing al those things that was necessary to keep his Yami alive.

His Yami had **never** been …so vulnerable …weak … sick …

"" Y-Yugi …?"" Yami whispered. A worried frown covered his face when he saw Yugi back away with tears running down his cheeks.

"Yami …" Yugi hacked between his tears.

""What's wrong Y-Yugi?!... Please tell me!"" Yami said and tried to reach for Yugi, but hissed in pain at the movement and laid back.

Yugi saw Yami's and regretted he had stepped away from his Yami.

"**Oh Yami**!" Yugi exclaimed as ran to the bed and collapsed on the bedside, crying his heart out.

Yami gently stroke the little one's hair and looked at his light with a sorry frown.

"" You have worried about me, haven't you…? I'm sorry … I never wanted to upset you … "" Yami said and Yugi looked up with bloodshot eyes at him.

"I-it's me who i-is sorry … Oh Yami; I'm so sorry!" Yugi whispered and started to cry even harder.

Yami looked his light in the eyes.

"" Why?!"" he asked worriedly.

"For causing you all this pain … for being in that fire… for being the one who caused our house to burn … for almost killing you …! Yugi exclaimed the last words and started to sob helplessly into the sheets of the bed.

Yami felt his heart broke in two at the sight of his deathly depressed light.

He caressed Yugi's cheek with his hands and tilted the small face up so he could see into the little one's eyes.

"" Yugi … It was me who went inside to save you …, and you couldn't have stopped me even if you would have been awake … You can never make me leave your side … never stop me from saving you … Because I owe you everything … my care …my** life** …"" Yami stopped for a second and closed his eyes as he uttered the last words …

""… my love and my heart … I love you, my light …"" he whispered and looked Yugi deep into his eyes.

Yugi could just stare into the crimson orbs of his dark as he tried to melt those words.

/" _Yami _… _loves me_ …"/ he repeated over and over until the words slowly sunk into his mind.

As he turned back to reality, new tears started to roll down his cheeks.

But these were no tears of sadness … and not of worry …

They were of joy and relief…

Yugi slowly stood up; his eyes still locked with his dark.

Yugi slowly leaned forward and kissed Yami's lips softly.

Both could feel the time stop, and the world stop all its actions.

It was only them in the whole world…

Yami pulled away in need of air. He panted slightly as he saw Yugi smile at him. Not his usual, soft smile … this smile had great love and relief in it, entwined with the softness and the caring Yugi showed all he cared about.

""What makes the smile, Yugi?"" Yami asked softly.

"I don't know … Maybe it's you … or the steadier beeping of that machine over there" Yugi said and giggled a little.

Yami couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his mouth as he smiled at Yugi and pulled him closer to himself again.

"" I'm so glad to have my joyful, innocent little Yugi back…"" he said and closed the distance between them in a passionate kiss…

_A week later_ …

Yugi cheerfully jumped into the room, holding a big bouquet of snow-white daisies in his left hand and a small paper bag in the other.

"Hi Yami!" Yugi said and smiled at his dark laying in the bed.

""Hi love!"" Yami said and the new title made Yugi blush in deep red.

"I-I did … like … Uhm, bring some flowers and cake to celebrate your recovery…" Yugi said shyly as he placed the bouquet on the bed and the small bag on the nightstand.

"" I don't know what to say …! "" Yami said and smiled at Yugi as he showed Yugi to come closer.

Yugi stood next to the bed and was dragged down by Yami to receive a passionate kiss on his lips.

"" But I don't need to say things when you are around … you understand me very well anyway."" Yami said seductively as he let Yugi go.

Yugi blushed even deeper, but smiled back at Yami, and quiet spread in the room.

"So … the doctor said you could get back home today, huh?" Yugi said to break the silence.

"" Yes! It has been **so** boring to be here alone for a whole week!"" Yami said and sighed boringly.

"Even if I came to visit every day?!" Yugi said and faked a hurt look.

"" Those times where the highlights of the whole visit here!"" Yami said and smiled and looked at the paper bag ""But now I want cake!"" he said playfully.

Yugi looked at Yami, surprised by his dark's sudden playfulness.

During the week he had visited Yami, he had discovered a new side of the pharaoh he didn't even knew excited. This side of his dark was playful, loving, cuddly and seductive. He had **never **thought of Yami being so tender towards someone before he had seen it with his own eyes.

"" What's wrong love? Why don't you open that paper bag already?"" Yami said and looked at his light who snapped out of his thoughts and started to pull out two pieces of blueberry and cream cake out of the bag (A/N: I don't know if you Americans eat berry and cream cakes, but here in Sweden it very common!).

"It seems we don't have any cutlery …" Yugi said and cursed inwardly for not brining any from the cafeteria.

"" No problem! "" Yami said as two spoons appeared in his hands.

"Yami! Don't use the shadow magic to such trifles! I could have just got out to the hospital cafeteria and got some spoons!" Yugi said worriedly. He'd got a little afraid of the shadow magic when it had almost took Yami away from him just a week ago.

"" It's ok Yugi! It's these small things that don't take any energy from me. You can be calm, and secondly; I didn't want you to leave."" Yami said and smiled reassuringly towards his light who calmed down

"Ok, but please don't use your shadow magic without good reasons."

""Is saving you from death and rebuild our house good reasons?!"" Yami said teasingly as he gave a spoon to Yugi and they started to eat.

They had finished their cake and were just in the middle of a discussion about a new duelling strategy when Dr. Turner came into the room.

- Oh, hello Yugi! I didn't knew you were here. But of course, how could I expect you not to be? the doctor mused and ruffled Yugi's hair

- Hey! I'm no baby anymore! Yugi exclaimed and pouted at the doctor who just grinned.

Dr. Turner had been the Muto family's doctor since Yugi was born, and so he knew the doctor very well.

- I just came here to tell you that you are allowed to leave now, but you two seems to have so much fun that you don't even want to le-, the doctor said but before he could finish Yami had risen from the bed and pulled Yugi with him out the door.

"" Thank you, !"" Yami exclaimed before he disappeared down the corridor, dragging Yugi along with him.

- Boys today, the doctor mused and started to clean up after the two boys' celebrations.

Yami took Yugis hand in his as he opened the hospital doors and walked out in the sunshine. He took a deep breath of fresh, summer air and Yugi smiled at the mirth of his dark.

"" Finally some fresh air "" Yami said as he stretched in the warm rays of the sun.

"Well now that you're out of the hospital, what do you want to do?" Yugi asked his dark with a cheerful smile.

Yami looked at him with something mischievous in his eyes.

"" I think I want to … **PLAY CHASE**! "" Yami said as he suddenly pushed Yugi away from him and started to run down the street.

Yugi gave a squeak and started to chase Yami down the street, a mix of bliss and pure happiness running through his veins.

He couldn't help but feel that not only bad had come from the fire …

_And he was right … because now he had found his true love …_

The end

I KNOW: This isn't the best I've written, but I Will get better. I PROMISE! I have two more stories coming up soon, and they WILL be better, MUCH better. Stay updated ;-)


End file.
